


i like you. and i hope you like me too.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just Michael and Gavin as two dorky teenagers who have mutual crushes on each other. this is just something small I wrote for fun and because it's almost summer!





	i like you. and i hope you like me too.

The hot, unforgiving Texas sun is beating down on me, its hot rays drenching my shirt with sweat. I feel disgusting. I decide, fuck it, and tug the soaked shirt off and toss it somewhere on the ground. I lay back down in the grass and cross my arms underneath my head. The peace of the afternoon is interrupted when I hear a splash coming from the yard next to ours. I sit up abruptly and glance over to the tall, wooden fence that separates their backyard from ours. I slowly crawl over to the section of fence that has a minuscule hole in it. It is microscopic but I can still see through it clearly enough. Not that I look through it a lot or anything.

Upon looking through the hole, I see the neighbor’s son floating idly in their pool. The water is blue and reeks of chlorine, but is more appealing than ever when the sun is out and its 100 degrees outside. Shortly after he's jumped in he is already getting out. He is shirtless and gloriously tan, compared to my ghostly pale completion he is a glowing god. My face heats up. Really, there should be nothing spectacular about his appearance. He has a huge nose that takes up his face and his hair is an utter mess, he could really use a comb. But to me, he’s beautiful. I don't even know him, I really don’t. We might make eye contact in the hallway or be put together as partners for a lab in Biology, his hands fumbling and almost dropping everything put in them, so I usually do the work while he writes everything down. But it is all endearing, isn't it?

So, we have never really interacted outside of school. Except for maybe a wave across from the fence, but that doesn't count does it? Maybe not to him, but it does to me, oh god does it count. This boy, who should not be special at all, turns me to jelly. He has broken through my tough, vulgar exterior and he doesn't even know it. Ray is coming over later, and he will berate and laugh at me for my ridiculous feelings for a kid I barely even know. But it won’t change a thing, I will still like him. I feel like a five year old who has a stupid crush, a five year old who probably doesn't even know what love is or feels like.

***

It is 7:26 PM and Ray was supposed to come over at 7:30, but he arrived early. We each sit on our respective sides of the basement couch and turn on the tv and xbox. I let Ray pick the game, he picks Halo, of course. Then we start our usual Saturday night dialogue.

“Did you watch Gavin through your peep hole again today?”

“It’s not a fucking peep hole! And so what if I did?”

“Michael, you really should just go over and talk to him. Tell him how you feel, you know?” He offers, I sputter and shake my head.

“Do you know how stupid that idea is? He would obviously say no, you cannot just ask someone out like that!”

“Why not?”

“Because we don't know each other, and I don't know if he's even gay!”

“Exactly! So get to know him then, dumbass!”

He makes a good point and I can’t come up with a good retort, so I shut up.

***

The next day, I spend the afternoon shirtless and lying down on the grass again. I hear the splashes coming from the other side of the fence again, but I do not look into the “peep hole.” Instead I stare at the clouds moving above me and I try to find different shapes in them. One, kind of, looks like the messy shape of Gavin’s hair. I shake my head and groan, why won’t he leave my head? I close my eyes, maybe I can just take a nap or something, but he will follow me into my dreams too.

“Hey.” I hear from over the fence, I open my eyes and look up and over to the fence. It’s Gavin.

He gives me a lopsided smile and waves. I wave back shyly. Since when have I been shy?

He laughs and my face heats up. What? Why is he laughing?

“Aren't you gonna say ‘hi’ back?”

“Oh, um, yeah, hi.”

He smiles again and I could melt.

“So, you look like you're burning up since it is over 100 degrees outside, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over? The pool’s open.”

That sounds amazing. Pool, cold water, Gavin, shirtless. Perfect.

I nod my head, “Sure, dude.”

I get up and he opens the gate of the fence that I never even noticed was there. He extends an arm, welcoming me inside. This seems too easy.

“Why are you letting me into your backyard? We don't know each other.” I say, the words just coming out before I can stop them.

I expect him to get mad and tell me to get out, but instead he just laughs.

“Well, we’ve been lab partners a few times, haven't we? so we kind of know each other.” he offers and I shrug. Fair enough.

I dip my toe into the pool and before I can register anything, Gavin is pushing me in. I crash into the water and thrash around before I come up the the surface and sputter. I shoot him a glare and he covers his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. I swim up to the edge and cross my arms. “Just get in here, asshole.”

He smiles down at me and dives in, popping up right in front of me. His hair has flopped in front of his face, but he pushes it out of the way. I’m left staring at his smiling face and I almost can’t breath. He shoots me a concerned look after about five minutes of me staring and I shake my head. Snap out of it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s oka-“ I cut him off with a quick kiss and he freezes.

Oh fuck, fuck. Why did I do that? What the fuck is wrong with me, shit, shit-

My thoughts are running at, what feels like, a million miles a second when he kisses me back. Now it is my turn to freeze up, but eventually I feel so hot that I’m melting like ice cream on a summer day. Too easy.

“Dude.” I say, in awe of what just happened.

He chuckles and I look at him, puzzled.

“This. No this is too easy.” I’m feeling too much all at once. Confusion, mainly.

“We can backtrack if you want?” Gavin offers and I nod slowly.

“Well, ever since we did that one lab in Biology where we had to extract DNA from a strawberry, I kind of developed a crush on you. You have a really cute laugh and a nice smile.” He says nervously, face flushing.

I feel like I am in some weird romance novel. Is it really this easy?

“Yeah, me too, um. I kind of got a crush on you then too. Or well, ever since you moved in I always thought you seemed… nice.” This might just be the most awkward and embarrassing thing I've ever experienced. Next to the time I spilled water on my pants in second grade.

“This is really awkward.” I say out loud, and he bursts out laughing again.

“Aren't all things like this kinda awkward?”

“I guess.” I laugh nervously.

He swims towards me again and tilts my head up for another kiss. It’s soft and gentle and perfect.

I’m fifteen years old and I probably don't know what love is. But this feels pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and mainly just something I wrote because I was bored and need to practice writing more, but I hope it was enjoyable for at least someone!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
